MAR Abridged
by Arbok and Weezing0299
Summary: Little Kuriboh nd teh 2 guys who made teh Naruto 1 r better, but this is my attempt at an Abrdiged series


MAR Abridged Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR Heaven, or any successful Anime 4 taht matter. Nobuyuki Anzai wrote this, nd Flame of Recca, which i havent read. This should be put on Youtube, but since i dont know how 2 do it i had 2 put it on FF. I would recommend watching teh real show only putting this dialouge in instead, but 4 teh lazy pepples taht won't ill put in some description. Keep in mind ill be putting screen changes and authors notes in (). Okay well without further aideux (i think tahts how u spell it) if give u MAR Abridged

"Alright lets, see if I did this right." The kid with the spiky black hair said. (i can't tell if Alviss' hair is blue or black so im going with black) He had shiny blue eyes, and a had two red arrows tatooed under his right one. He was wearing a ring on his left hand. (Shows Naruto making hand seals)

"Boar, dog, monkey, bird, sheep. Kuchiyose no jutsu." (Crickets chirp)

"Oh yeah, I didn't cut myself yet." He takes out a knife from nowhere nd cuts himself with it, shattering his ring, and pixilated blood starts flying.

"Ah! Damnit my hand!" "This had better work." (Redoes summoning) Poof. (Shows 1 of Naruto's deformed frogs)

"What the (bleep) is that! I cut my hand for this piece of shit! (Bleep)"

(Switches 2 title screen) Kimi No Omoi Egaita Yume Atsu M? Heaven, Mugen ni hirogatte yuke. (Shows opening screen which has MAR Heaven writtin and Abrdidged writtin under it)

(Switches scenes. A giant mountain with a blond boy climbing up)

"Holy crap a giant rock!" He exclaimed. He heard a scream

"Get off my you hookhanded freak!"

"No, I must save Wendy." The boy thought. He climbed up even faster. He reached the top of the mountain and saw a giant demon holding a girl.

"Woah, when did Captain Hook get steroids?" He asked to no one. He looked and saw a sword in the ground.

"To Hell with Peter Pan, I'm going to be He-Man." He said. He ran up to the sword and pulled.

"I have the power!" He yelled pulling it out.

(Switches scenes to a school room with Ginta standing on his desk holding a ruler over his head with a snot bubble comming out of his nose)

"Ah crap." He thought.

(Switches scenes 2 where Ginta is running laps)

"Run away!" He yelled. (I decided not 2 do teh school scene, so u 4 all those watching it on Utube just skip it nd 4 all of those who ren't u dont have 2 wrry. I'm skipping 2 teh part when hes walking with Koyuki)

"Hey you jerk. You just ditched me." She hissed. Ginta didn't care.

"Yeah, well your a crappy friend. I mean you didn't even wake me up." He stated.

"Well I wanted to see your face when you found out you were being a total dumbass." She said with a smile.

"Why do I hang out with you?" He asked.

"Because no one likes a loser, and a spaz." She said.

"But you do?" He asked.

"Nope, the writer bribed me." She took out a piece of chocolate. "He gave me an inifinite ammount here have one, it's not like you'll ever get one again." She laughed evily and ran away. (Switches scenes at Ginta's house)

"Did you fall asleep in school again?" His mom.

"Well duh. I can't sleep when your playing Guitar Hero 3 all night long. That game sucks, its all about Rock Band!" Ginta yelled.

"Rock Band sucks. If I wanted to sing I'd just go on American Idol." His Mom retorted.

"We live in Japan, moron!" Ginta yelled.

"You can't talk to your Mom like that you ungrateful little bastard!" His Mom yelled. (Switches scenes 2 Ginta playing video games, and he saves the game, nd lays down.)

"Finally, after 20 hours I beat the tutorial. I would have done it sooner, if it wasn't for those kids and their dog." He thought. (Scene switches 2 show Alviss looking all creepy)

"Boo." He said. Ginta shot up and started panting. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Ah, shit, I knew the boogieman was real!"

Ash Algood

Yeah i know what ur thinking nd i agree. Little Kuriboh's so much better then me at this, but at least i tired, nd didn't steal eny jokes. Ill try 2 make it better when teh next episode comes out , if i get around 2 working on it. Even if u thought it was crap thanks 4 reading it enyways. 


End file.
